mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat Fanon Wiki:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
Red de dibujos animados vs. NetherRealm (CN Vs. NR) es un próximo juego de lucha cruzado y la nueva entrega principal en PC, Playstation, Xbox, Wii, Android e IOS. Es parte de un par de juegos, el otro es NetherRealm vs. Cartoon Network (NR vs. CN). Está desarrollado por NetherRealm Studios y Cartoon Network Interactive con Kickstarter y editor por THQ y Warner Bros. Games con Dimps. La apariencia es diferente a la nueva generación madura y especial remasterizada, la nueva generación entre NetherRealm y Cartoon Network. Menu/Game Mode * Story * Konquest * Aracde Ladder * Tag Team * Versus * Endless * Living Towers * Challenge Tower * Online * King of the Hill * Endurance * Survivor * Kreate a Fighter * Krypt * Marketplace * Training * Gallery * Options Gameplay The game set a new system have special for new mature and the new features. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat learn to make a factions for hired and 3.5D is a new gameplay by unity 3D have HD about Mortal Kombat Entirety.The Kombat set X-ray can return and have new ability call Aggressor Mode and Enhanced Move, but the Super Move came from Injustice: Gods Among us and WWE Immortals and Tag Team can returns for new formula. Tag Team can use Cretality and the faction was about rank for level of characters. Online can be here on Steam for console. New profile have gave custom for kreate a fighter was about RPG games and the characters are complete weapon fighting game from Soul Calibur series. Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm uses a scheme similar to the Mortal Kombat Armaggedon. Each character uses power of XV-Trigger, is unleashed will make mega move (all by deault) from Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter. Past into give the 3.8D, the new was about hyplind.The new two features is X-Ray Throw and Ultimate Move are here. The next console have been about Gohnole, Joinblech and Bashamed for new hired is 4D fighting game. The Fatality have been lesson for more blood about the Gothtality to uses awakening mode. Custom characters to make yourself, new features about the Hylongsertia to make extreme explosion and the Unimascer to make 4K HD learn to maximum. The Update Version will be actived online, campaign mode arrive play other factions and races about Konquer mode and with free-to-play online games going to Browser with Unity 3D and is about time to NetherRealm Vs. Cartoon Network to the next generation.The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Kombat The Kombat system is similar to the Mortal Kombat War VIII: Kombatverse, Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe and Votatoon by TigerPlanet, EyeAsylum, BearMassacre and Metal Company inc. The Variations returns to get upgrade to become most stronger Kombatants of the glory. Make Register to choose side will create the fighter. Game of Open World have clamed all full version of update. When the Kombat have building some more extreme and more gore.When the next generation by NetherRealm Vs. Cartoon Network, the Kombat will be new, but there need the sequel of Cartoon Network vs. NetherRealm then will be make the DLC for something about Super Kombat. Mortal Kombat Reborn will give the Breaker and Mortal Kombat War will give the Soldtality. Mortalities is the most best game of Mortal Kombat Games and Multitalities have returns. The Immortality is here, when can uses meter variation and a new feature could be "super meter variation". Meanwhile there one about ability could be "Kombat Spirit" and learn the update for online about spreme HD even 4DX, here something new and DLC fatalities. Sequel have new features elements, multi kombo to give then, when uses block will be full. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe will give the most extreme fighting, will be here. Mortal Kombat Vs Shonen Jump Universe will give the fusion ability and adventure mode, Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe will give the pro combo and Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat will give the command moves and cross arts but Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter will give the EX special moves, also knows breaker, enhanced special move and most increased powerfull is kombat skill and musou fatality. Free-Fall Kombat Free-Fall Kombat system from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe, the features have been news for Free-Fall Kombat, will came so long fallen, supreme attack fallen, flying air into battle and lesson for destruction unless Mortal Kombat Vs Shonen Jump Universe, have surifsar, to relcame into space and smash down. Increased the speed and damage on air with zivihellion, learn to extreme rate speed attack and have super charge. Even new feature, this could be XXL moves, hyper move and supreme move, day and night have dissect for Free-Fall Kombat to be faster. Zivihellion is a secret ability can fly in space former into battle, supreme moves have been arived from Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe, hyper move is most power of combo is about Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter, sutifsar is about charged power to get X-ray and XXL moves is a secret combo to increased the destruction and explosion. XV-Trigger can make to sky with XXL moves, super charge, zivihellion and X-ray Throw. Wild have consume all arenas was is about ultimate and will learn to express fortress, it be make all HD remaster for 4DX, wild need other Free-Fall Kombat his get the pro moves, is the most awesome kombo and damage was is about extreme moves. Extreme Moves is the next updates for Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm, will learn to Free-Fall Kombat to get Mobile will uses. Wild need for ultimate moves, is so much stronger to uses kombo, XV-Trigger was been updates for news. Scarltality is the new fatality to uses XV-Trigger that Brutality, rate have new skills could be team charge to uses tag team were they have, XL-Ray and XL-Ray Throw is now available for new. The XL-ray is the pro combo former into Mega Kombat and XL-ray throw is the powerfull of Hyper Kombat to keep fallen to uses with XV-Trigger. Arcade Ladder Arcade Ladder have been news for Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm, they make all arcades from Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe. The Kombatants will been here for more numbers by Xiaolin Showdown VS Avatar, they will be supreme becomes stronger and will learn bosses for battle. Our Kombatants will ender the arcade ladder with all differents (very easy,easy,normal,hard,very hard,insane, and impossible). New Arcade Ladder will be mixed with updates. The very different rised then could be "Immortals" the very impossible but there need strength to be challange us now they here to becomes stronger by Guides, the next updates into future. Hired for DLC to free updates even more then will be get koins and souls and buy all kombatants with King of the Hill can arrive unlockables all DLC kombatants and one quest kombatants about future. All differents have been updates for more, than Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter, very under specials could be even more will then, the Xiaolin Showdown VS Avatar will give the most paster of Ladders have been mixed all the Arcade Ladders was maked. Edit Arcade Ladder and will be perfect tower of tournament was created, even better from Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat, upgrade for your Mods was great news about Arcade Ladders. The new Arcade Ladder of Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat have the crunger was good ideas from sequel of Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm was specials. Mortal Kombat: Kall of Korrupts will give the ablonger, Mortal Kombat: Oblivion will give the endless fury, Mortal Kombat: Entirety and Mortal Kombat: Revelations will give all the super Powerstars. Kreate a Fighter With the Kreate a Fighter, they will building some armor and weapon for kombatants and will get all kombatants from marketplace. Kreate a Fighter was returns from Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon, they have a new online for worldwide about consoles and then will be kreate a account to get online to fight for all players. The pay and wild outer seen changed up other to taked marketplace and equipped all weapon and armor in Kombatants was gain stronger of your account. Hired for special, body was fixed and they maked about supreme forgot the ranks. Then will make a fighter with equipped, belt ourmaked and only will learn to career on the console and mobile, search to forge to make powerfull weapon and armor to make stronger, faster and defenses. Complete level up, they some tell about skill trees and will give the great fused powerfull from Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe and forgot for bigger ultra rare to be succces. The most playable was complete about updates could be class tree and the most factions tree was maked all supreme. The head, upper body, lower body, arms and legs can make level up and gears can make to, they will be stronger to be champions, accessories are make updates for fighter, even now they will be evolution. Kreate-A-Fatality haves returns to getting for Kreate a Fighter explain together insending to Kreate a Arena by most included from Street Fighter Vs Bold Tracer Universe to make all creates, even voice are charged to make new version. Special Moves have been supreme fighting style with weapons, there mighty kombatants will must get class will become (Warrior, Paladin, Mage, Necromancer, Thief, Guardian, Hunter, Barbarian, Death Knight and Deamon Hunter), but the sequel of Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm have forgot other class could be (Assault, Berserker, Assassin, Sorcerer and Flame Knight) and now they all races (Human, Orc, Elf, Fairy, Goblin, Undead, Robot, Angel and Deamon) are maked in Kreate a Fighter. Plot The story is about the most created universe was complete collide by Mayhem have been uses for NetherRealm and Cartoon Network Universe, between the most created diffierent of planet was begins war, between they come to us could be crossover timeline of the Mortal Kombat (2011) and Votatoon. Kombatants Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm constains a roster of 53 characters (exluding DLC). Each character has 5 Different Variations (or more DLC) was about new 4DX have been update and variations can upgrade to becomes stronger. The power have got the XV-Trigger to uses ability with variations can be increased more powerfull. 13 new kombatants arrived this game about fans. Cartoon Network * gumball * Darwin * Anais * Ben Tennyson * Dexter * Blossom * Samurai Jack * Eddy * Johnny Bravo * Tom * Jerry * Omi * Bubbles * Juniper Lee * Robotboy * Mordecai * Rigby * Bloo * Mac * Buttercup * Grim * Scooby Doo * Mojo Dojo NetherRealm * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Kitana * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Jax Briggs * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Atmosphere * Jade * Sonya Blade * Baraka * Cyrax * Sektor * Kano * Reptile * Mileena * Shang Tsung * Noob Saibot * Goro Newcomers * Redmilker * Xesmollian * Nectrain * Mobline * Poishkall * Crudear * Tuedirg * Zarknor * Nulder Wreck * Selcadiv * Doran * Yediz * Bliot Walker Unlockable Cartoon Network * Ed * Courage * Finn * Chowder * Marceline * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Hector Con Carne * Ice King * Gumball * Mandark * Rex Salazar * Numbuh 1 * Double D * Flain * Vilgax * Billy * Mandy * Wayne * Lucien * TOM * Charmcaster * Biowulf * Bell * Aku NetherRealm * Donn'Jar * Kai * Smoke * Bo'Rai Cho * Tanya * Ermac * Drahmin * Kintaro * Rain * Mavado * Quan Chi * Nightwolf * Stryker * Kabal * Taylor McTavish * Shao Kahn * No Face * Tasia * Havik * Reiko * Zomex * D'Vorah * Tremor * Sindel * Onaga DLC * Johnny Test * Dee Dee * Darwin * Highbreed * Kevin Levin * Beemo * Zak Saturday * V.V Argost * Kenshi * Skarlet * Fujin * Connor * Custer * Nimbus Terrafaux * Motaro * Michael Myers Arenas # Toon City # Townsville # Endsville # Peach Creek # Cul-De-Sac # Dexter's Lab # Nowhere # Legend of OOO # Candy Kingdom # Mandark's Lab # Finn's Treehouse # Vilgax's Palace # Stormalong Harbor # Hell # Mojo's Volcano # Elmore # Xiaolin Temple (CN) # Ice Kingdom # Foster's Home # Sector V # Wu Shi Academy # NetherRealm # Subway # The Pit # Drum Arena # Krypt # Lin Kuei Temple # Junkyard # Special Force Base # Xiaolin Temple (MK) # Acid Bath # The Rooftop # The Bridge # Liu Kang's Tomb # Shao Kahn's Throme Room # Sky Temple # Jade's Desert # Goro's Lair # Soul Chamber # Wastelands of Outworld Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:THQ Category:Crossover Games Category:2017 Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox one Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Playstation Vita Games Category:Unity 3D Category:Kickstarter Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:Special Edition Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Gohnole Games Category:Jointblech Games Category:Bashamed Games Category:Ben 10 Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Robotboy Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Generator Rex Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Kid Next Door Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Steam Games Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Mixels Category:Chowder Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Cartoon Network Category:CN Games Category:CN Category:Cartoon Network Vs. series Category:Playstation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Basic PC Games Category:Android Minor Games Category:IOS 3D Games Category:CN Vs. MK Category:Dimps Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:TigerPlanet Category:EyeAsylum Category:Metal Company inc.